h2o just add water: Rikki's wounded gills
by h2ofanfreakgothgirl919
Summary: Rikki Chadwick has some abuse in her life but what will happen when someone finds out? inspired by the story The Changes That Will Kill You, *rated for signs and descriptions of abuse*
1. her broken heart to hide

I don't own any of the characters and thanks to jdolleyfreak90 for helping me with ideas (PS: this story is based on Rikki' side of the story and is in her pov)

I don't own any of the characters and thanks to jdolleyfreak90 for helping me with ideas (PS: this story is based on Rikki' side of the story and is in her pov)

I'm lying awake and i look at my alarm clock it's 3:04 in the morning I am scared because I don't want dad to come home because I know that he is gonna be drunk so I'll have to hide but never succeeded in this place its too small and i could call it home before but not now and i have to stay home all day and think of someway to get out of here i thought "that's it" i exclaimed I'll say i have to go to school and i mean come on he's a drunk he doesn't know anything when he's drunk which is almost always so im gonna Zzz (I fall asleep)

i woke up and brushed my teeth then i got dressed in denim shorts and a black tank top and a red son covering that then i put my hair in braids then i remembered that my red jacket was in the living room and so i grabbed my backpack and i heard "Rikkkkkkkkkiii" my dad had screamed "oh no he's home" I whispered "coming" I yelled he was definitely drunk i could hear it in his voice and when i got into the living room he was saying "i told you to clean up this room yesterday" he yelled "I'm sorry i had too much homework" i said even though it wasn't true "well chores come first" he said "i need to get so school" i exclaimed "who the blazes cares about school" he yelled and i was about to go when he stroked me on the left cheek the face and I'm pretty sure it left my cheek bleeding and then i got up to leave and he grabbed my wrist and my braids that's when i couldn't take it so i mad my hand into a fist motion and i made a fire in the kitchen and he let go his release on me and i had no time to waste so i grabbed my jacket and my phone and ran off and my dad was about to run after me so again i motioned my hand into a fist and a foot away from the door i started a fire and

I ran off and I sat next to a tree to catch my breath and I put down my bag and I put on my jacket to hide the new bruise that my dad gave me on my wrist and the one on my left solder because I'm guessing that when my dad stroked me he scraped my left shoulder as well and I put my orange LG env in my backpack and grabbed my backpack and put it on my shoulder I could still feel the blood on my face but I don't want to take the chance of my dad still flowing me so i walked to the Juice Net Cafe and as soon as i walked in i could hear Emma, Cleo, Lewis, Nate and Ash yell "Rikki what happened?" so I ran out knowing they were talking about my left cheek and as soon as I ran out I ran right into Zane, my boyfriend and he yelled more hurt and sympathetic that the others "Rikki what happened?" and so I ran off and he just ran trying to catch up to me and that's when i thought "Why did he have to make so fast?" so he asked if we needed to talk and i got pissed off and yelled no we don't and i jumped into the ocean and ten seconds later i grew a mermaid tail and swam vary fast i might add to Mako Island

I just swam up to a rock and stared to lie on the rock ledge drawing in the sand and Emma and Cleo come in to ask if I'm ok and i lie and say I'm fine but i mean what am i supposed to say oh no I'm not ok my dad abuses me dad and night so I feel that Emma and Cleo are only my friends out of sypathy "are you sure?" says Emma "positive" i say so to change the subject i say "isn't there a full moon tonight" and seeing that i really don't want to talk about it so Emma said "oh ya arn't we gonna go to your house" which made me worry big time so I said "um actually my dad doesn't have to go to work tonight so can we do it at your house Em?" Rikki asked "well I could ask my parents" Emma said "oh yah what are you gonna say that you and your mermaid friends want to stay alone at your house so they can try and not get effected by the full moon" i said sarcastically "Rikki your not funny I'm just gonna say that Rikki, Cleo and i want to have a girls night in" said Emma "ok fine but be careful how you word it" i said "i will" said Emma

I'm walking back to my trailer trying to avoid my dad but as sure as i was that he would be sitting on the couch drinking more bear waiting for me he wasn't there he wasn't waiting for me and i knew he had to work tonight i didn't want to take any chances of bringing Emma and Cleo after he started picking up his drinking habit about 3 months ago as soon as i walked in the door i let out a sigh of relif as i could see he wasnt there but i didnt want to stay long as i know that he could come in at any second so i needed to be as quick as possible so i grabbed what i thought i would need for a couple nights because i was gonna ask if i could stay at Emma's house for a couple nights I heard my dad coming so i thought fast and i threw my dufful through the window and i jumped out of my window and right after i did i heard my dad go in my room

(this is my first story so please be nice and add reviews and please give ideas)


	2. rikki on the run

I'm waiting outside my window crouching down behind a bush to make sure when I go I don't catch the eye of my dad because that is the last thing I want but lucky we have a loud front door or else I wouldn't have heard him come outside (my window is at the back of the trailer)

I'm waiting outside my window crouching down behind a bush to make sure when I go I don't catch the eye of my dad because that is the last thing I want but lucky we have a loud front door or else I wouldn't have heard him come outside (my window is at the back end of the trailer) so I quietly got up and ran it might take longer to go this way I thought to myself but it keeps out of sight of dad and besides it crosses with the Juice Net Cafe so I can have a banana beat box on the way to Emma's oh I hope she doesn't see any of my bruises and suspects anything

I walked into the juice net and I see Cleo, Emma and Lewis sitting at a table so I sit down and ask Emma what her parents said about going to her house "my parents said fine Elliot's staying at a friends and mom and dad are going to a bed and breakfast" "oh cool" I replied and Emma said "ok be at my house around 6" me and Cleo said "ok' and then i said "so anyone want any juices?" and everyone exclaimed "yes" "I want a cranberry booster" said Emma "I'd like hot chocolate" said Cleo "I'll have a orange cream" said Lewis and I rolled up my red jacket sleeve to reveal a blue and purple bruise that my dad had given me earlier that day and they all said "oh my gosh Rikki what did you do" so I said "oh you know me I probably ran into something" so i went to go fill in the orders only after words to have ash exclaim "Rikki what happened" so i yelled "just leave it ok I'm fine" and so he gave me the juices and i said to Emma "your boyfriends interrogating me" and Emma said "he's not interrogating you he's just worried about you" and that when i heard "who's interrogating you" it was Zane "ash he's so nosy sometimes" and that's when Zane saw my bruise and he said "Rikki what happened are you ok" so i screamed as loud as i could "I'm fine cant anybody mind their business around here!" and she stormed out running to the docks and Zane didn't see where she ran off to so i went and lied down in Zane's zodiac

**Emma's pov **

(IT was later that night) "why isn't Rikki here yet she was supposed to be here 3 hours ago where is she" and Cleo said i don't know but I'm passed worried about her

**Zane's pov (same time)  
**

"hey Nate I'm gonna go and take a boat ride ok" "yah see you later Mate" he said so i went to my boat and started to think and i was driving toward the middle of the ocean and though well i guess i was being a bit nosy but i was just worried about her and that's when i got a call from Emma "icantfindrikkianywheredoyouknowwheresheis,isshewithyou" she said "Emma, Emma slow down i cant here you" so she said a bit slow but still pretty fast "Zane do you know where Rikki is I cant find her and she's not at Mako Island" and so i said that i was out in the ocean and that i would look for her so she said she would stay on the phone with him to calm herself down and that's when he realized he was out of fuel so he went to the back of the Zodiac and then he said to Emma "Emma i found Rikki" and she said "is she ok is she hurt" and i said "yah she's fine when she got angry and pissed off she must have gone into the back of my boat and ended up falling asleep and she's also in fish form so i think ill wake her up

**Rikki's pov**

i was woke up by Zane and noticed that i fell asleep in his Zodiac and i also noticed i was a mermaid and so i took a towel and dryed myself off and he gave me a blanket to cover myself so i wouldnt get wet again so when we got back to shore i said i was sorry that i yelled and i was sorry for sneaking into the Zodiac and he said that it was ok he can be so sweet and understanding sometimes but thats when he said "arn't you supposed to be somewhere" and thats when i remembered i was supposed to go to emma's so i said thanks and ran off to Emma's house and i ran as fast as i could because i looked at my watch and noticed i was 3 1/2 hours late


	3. broken and telling

I walked into Emma's house and she exclaimed "where have you been I have looked for you all over I was so scared that something happened like Denman all over again" "Em, I didn't mean to scare you and I'm sorry I just had a lot on my mind" "ok fine" she said and i said "hey do you mind if i stay in your room tonight i just have alot on my mind right now and i need to be alone" "sure i don't see why not" she said "thanks" i said

(later that night) I saw that we forgo to cover my window so being as careful as i possibly could i went over to the window with the black cover that Lewis bought at the hardware store i tried to cover up my window but as soon as i reached it i saw the moon and i got moon struck and i opened the door the guest room and headed down the hallway and down the stairs (its 4:07 A.M. so Emma and Cleo ate asleep) and out the door and Lewis is camping out side and he heard me close the door and wakes up and says "Rikki you cant be out here its a full moon" and he reaches out his hand and waves it in front of my face and says "oh no are you moon struck" and i push him out of my way and he grabs my arm (the one thats not bruised) and i say "let me go Lewis" and when he didn't i motioned my hand and light his tent on fire I'm walking towards the trailer park and notice that my dad is sleeping and being moon struck i motion my hand and light my trailer park on fire and then jump in the ocean and head to Mako Island and i fall asleep there

**Lewis's pov**

i woke up to the sound of Emma's front door closing and i see Rikki and i say "Rikki you cant be out here it's a full moon" that's when i noticed she was moon struck and i tryed to stand infront of her to block her from going but she just pushed me out of the way so i grabed her arm and she light my tent on fire and thats when i silently started to follow her and she light her own house on fire. with her dad inside! so as soon as she jumped into the ocean i ran inside her house grabed her dad and draged him out then i called the police and said "just saw someone light a trailer on fire and i said that they were wearing a black jumpsuite" so then i bring him to a nabior and tell them the story i had just told the cops and we got fire extinguishers and started letting out the fire

**Rikki's pov**

I am awakened by my phone ringing so i pick up "hello" "Rikki thank god are you still moon struck" Emma exclaimed "Emma is that you? I got moon struck?" "yah you went outside and when Lewis tryed to stop you you let his tent on fire and by the time he got to where you were you light your house on fire" oh my god is everything ok you know my dad and stuff" "yah Lewis got your dad out ok but the question is are you ok" asked Emma "yah fine, but do you mind if i stay at your house tonight i really don't want to go back home just yet you know after what just happened" i lied "yah I'll ask my mum but I'm sure it'll be ok" she said "thanks Em" so i stood up and i looked around no sight of anyone finally somewhere i can be alone that's when i heard a speed boat and then it got turned off and i got really scared but then i figured that i can stay here and if they find me all i have to do is not get wet and then i heard "RIKKKKKI" it was Zane i let out a sigh of relief and i called out "down here"

I heard "wahooaaaaaaaaaa" "he can be so dimwitted sometimes" i whispered to myself then i saw him he looked really tired so i said "did you get any sleep last night?" and then he exclaimed "well it's hard when you get a call from your girlfriend's dad at 1AM that lets you know shes gone missing" then i said under my breath "so that's how long it took him to notice" but i must have said it loud enough because Zane heard it and said "to notice what?" "that I've run away" Zane looked shocked with the look of i thought you never ran away from your problems look "i know i know what your thinking but i just i cant go back there alright (at this point i was still out of the water) "why not" "i dont want to talk about it not right now" "come on Rikki I'm your boyfriend you can tell me anything" "no Zane, just leave it alone" i bolted then he said "please rikki i dont want you to get hurt" and i said "its a little too late" under my breath but i must have said it loud enough because he said "what who hurt up" "just forget it Zane" "no whats going on Rikki please tell me" "you really want to know" "tell me" "well it all started about three months ago after me and dad started having money troubles, again..." "is that all it is you need help covering the bills" "well it started with that but then mom leaving started to get up on him and well..." "well what" "well, forget it i shouldnt have said anything" "rikki come on i know you want to tell me" "well he started drinking again" "so every single dad ends up at drinking at one point or another" "yah but does every single dad phisicaly hurt his child" "WHAT!!" "he abuses me ok he abuses me i screamed" as i tryed to jump into the water Zane grabed me by the waist and said "I'm so sorry i had no idea" and before i knew it i was being pulled in closer and closer his soft lips touching mine and he was kissing me in a deep and sypithetic and loveing way i felt so happy and yet at the same time so mad not at him but at me and not because i didnt want to but because i knew Zane was a man of action and i know that he was going to do some thing when i really dont want him to after we were done kissing i said "i have to go but you've got to promise not to tell anyone promise" "yah i promise" 'ok thanks bye" and with that i dove into the water

i was just standing in front of the house to grab the necesities and to just go and leave but i knew that would be almost impossible because he was probally in there waiting for me to go in the but as soon as i walked in i must have been so lucky because there was no sign of him so i grabbed one of my old backpack and stuffed a weeks worth of clothes my bath room nicesities and my bed stuff not knowing how long i could stay at Emma's

"I walked up to emmas house and brought my stuff in and said "thanks Mrs. gilbert for letting me stay here and Mrs. gilbert said "oh I'm so sorry sweetie you know your welcome here but the whole family is going on a trip and you cant stay" "oh its ok" i lied "so where are you going" "north carolina up in the states" oh that sounds great i hope you have fun" i said and left

Rikki just walked into the juice net cafe and Zane yelled hey rikki to ask her to sit down. so she walked over and said hi and he said "we need to talk" and so she said"let me guess you want to break up with me so you can find a girl who is nice, rich and isnt abused" "you've got it all wrong Rikki i just wanted to make sure you were ok and havnt gotten worse" "oh yah I'm fine" (but Rikki and Zane didnt know that Merium was walking by when rikki said) "well I'm fine for a girl that gets abused by her father everyday but no I havnt gotten worse oh and hey Emma's family and her are going out of town so i was wondering if i could stay with you"

**so will Zane let Rikki stay with her will he do something about her dad but the question we all want to know is what will Merium will do with this new found information about rikki's dad**


	4. hurtful happenings

**sorry i havnt posted in a while my moms been on my case about school then i got grounded i do not own h2o i wish i did but i dont  
**

_Previously :Rikki told Zane that she was abused by her dad and Zane said Rikki could stay with him and when Rikki and Zane were talking about it Merriam heard them so the question is what is Merium gonna do about what she heard _

(at the Juice Net Cafe)

**Rikki's point of view **

i was talking to Zane about dad and just as i was talking Merriam had walked up to the mike and said "everyone i have an announcement to make" so i said "Merriam for the last time I'm not pregnant" "oh i know and i know you wouldn't want to be with your living condition" "what do you mean my living condition" i said a little worded "hey everyone you know those new bruises on Rikki, well i know how she got them" "what are you talking about" i said "Rikki's dad abuses her" i was hurt and scared but i made myself look angry and said "look you little slut i don't know what your talking about and who told you that but there a lying jerk" i said as i bolted out of the Cafe

**Zane's point of view**

i said to Merium "what the hell Merriam" and she said "well its true and besides who wants to date an abused girl" and so i said "well even if she was being abused which she isn't i would help her not leave her" "but she is i know she is" "and how would you know that?" i asked angered "i heard you guys talking" i panicked so i said what i thought of hoping she would believe it "you are such an idiot we were writing a script and shes playing a girl that is abused by her father and we were going over the lines of a scene that we had memorized" and then i ran out to look for Rikki, she was about to jump off the dock and head for Mako when I yelled her name for her to stop and I ran to her

**Rikki's pov**

I really didnt want to talk to him right now but i knew i had to considering that i was going to live with him so i stoped running along the board walk and let him catch up to me and he looked mad so is said "what are you mad about" and he replied "well i tend to get mad when people say my girlfriend is getting abused by her dad" "thanks Zane, oh and by the way what did you tell Merriam" "i told her that we were writing a script, oh hey wanna go to my place now?" "sure"

(the Bennett house)

"so do you want to talk about your dad" askeed Zane "no i dont want anything to do with him anymore" i said angerly because i had just forgoten about him "oh well sorry sweetheart hey do you want to get a juice?" "nah as much as i dont want to go back home there are some things i have to pick up"i said "i could take you shopping" zane suggested "nah, no thanks as sweet as that is i like my old cloths" "well in that case ill have my dad pick you up in a half an hour" "great, thanks bye"

(Chadwick Residence)

"i hope dad isnt here" i muttered to myself and so i walked in quietly and i saw no sign of him exept for beer bottles that were left over from him getting drunk nights before so i dicided to go pack up all my cloths and i went to my closet to see abunch of cloths thrown all over "exactly how i like it" i dont mind it being messy in my room but it should be at least half decent in the kitchen and living room in one duffel bag i packed a bunch of cloths and accesories and in another i packed a blaket a pillow and my ipod and then i went to the kitchen and i looked through all of the outboard and grabed all of the junkfood and my favoret snacks and stuffed them in my old back pack and then i went back to my room and grabed my duffle with my night stuff and went to the bath room and put some more nicesities in it then i grabbed the other duffel and my back pack and as soon as i was about to walk out the door my dad came in the door and said "so you came back ah" "just to get clothes" "i wont hear for it no more stealing from me" "but its my stuff anyway what would you do with it" "dont you sas me im your father "and a crappy one at that" i said under my breath but i must have said it loud enough because next thing i knew he was yelling all sort of shit at me and hitting me anywhere he could and then i saw a light a car light it was Mr. Bennet for one i was glad to see him im surprised he remembored the house # but then my dad didnt relize that he was here and i didnt relize that i was crying and when he was walking inside my dad was kicking me in the stomack and i was about to go out cold and when i saw the look in his eyes i relized he cared for me as i was his own daughter i dont know when but it felt kind of reliveing and i knew he really loved me as his own daughter because of what i heard next and he was yelling i might add vary loudly "what the hell is going on here" and then he ran over to where i was and he actally hugged me then he said "if you ever touch another hair on this girl i will have you arrested on various acounts and you should be greatful i havnt killed you yet" and then he picked me up and picked up my bags and set me in the bac seat of his car


	5. A New Home? and hospital

Hey every one sorry about not updating in like forever I would just like to say three things before I start: 1 pregnant 7th grade English teachers are a mean pain it the butt and hate me for no god damn reason and therefore shouldn't teach 2 im gunna try and update weekly/monthy now and third I have a couple new ideas for storys that I will post on my profile so once I get that up please send me a message of what you want me to write

Now on with the "show"

(a new home?)

* * *

Rikki woke up a little scared and in a lot of pain she realized that she was lying on a couch in a expensive looking living room. I open my eyes and all I see are colorful blurrs. I try to sit up and it hurts like hell but what else is new I mean its not like after a beating I'm going to feel fine and run a marathon while I'm at it. As soon as I sit up two blurrs come running at me and I flinch and wince as I put up my arms because I'm afraid that it might be dad and one of his drinking buddies here to beat me up even though this guy must have some money somewhere because this is a really soft maybe leather couch.

"RIKKI!!!" both of the figures screem wait I know that voice

"Zane?" I squeakily cholk out

"yah its me hey why didn't you tell me it was this bad at home?" Zane askes clearly worry etched in his voice

"I was scared and I didn't want to worry you but I think its too late for that" I say a little disappointed in myself for being so stupid. Ok my vision is starting to come in more clear wow they have a lot of famous paintings in here the Mona Lisa, the scream and others that I cant even name.

"I'm sorry but anyway I should get going."

"your not going anywhere! First Zane is going to escort you to the guest bedroom that we are going to turn into your bedroom, it already has your bags. Then you are going to get a fabulous nights sleep. And tomorrow morning I will drop you and Zane off at the hospital where we will check you in so that the doctors can properly bandage you up and give you shots since I'm guessing that your father never took you to get shoots. And I will go to the judge so that I can get papers to legally adopt you and will meet you back at the hospital."

"why would you do this for me?"

"because Rikki we care about you so much not even words can try to explain it" Zane replied

"Really?"

"yes now come on your new bedroom awaits you, miss" zane said using a deep british accent that made them both laugh so Rikki stood up only to have a huge jolt of pain run up and down her left leg and fall but zane caught her just in time and let her sit back down on the couch.

"ok lets try a different approch" Zane said as he picked up rikki bridal style and she laughed again for the first time in a while as they started up the stairs

"i miss your laugh" zane said and Rikki beamed brightly

* * *

The next morning rikki woke up and got out of bed by jumping around on her right foot (remember its damaged) and to her bags which were placed next to a nicely furnished desk and she sat down and opened her bag with her clothes and decided on a black tank top with her red quarter button up collored t-shirt and dark blue american egeal pants.

she opened the door and jumped into the hallway zane was in the bathroom brushing his teeth with the door open to try and keep an eye on rikki which was across from the guest bed. once he saw her jumping he spit the last of the tooth paste into the sink and put his tooth brush down and walked out to her.

"what are you doing!" he said laughing at how funney she looked

"cant_walk_ankle_hurt_member"rikki said slightly out of breath from all the jumping and trying to keep her balance while also trying to figure out how to get down the stairs without hurting her good ancle

seeing this Zane said "here why dont i give you a piggy back ride down the stairs" rikki smiled and zane knelt down and rikki climbed on his back and entwined her arms around his neck and he stood up and held onto her knees to keep a sturdy grasp on her so she didnt fall off him.

Zane ran down stairs while rikki was sturdelly on his back they went through the living room and made it to the kitchen where zane set rikki down on a bar-like chair at the island counter top. Mr. bennet chucled at the way they were acting knowing it was cute

"what do you want for breakfast"

"coffee's fine if its not too much trouble, thanks"

"really because i was thinking cheese and bacon omelets'' (im making myself hungry)

rikki's face lit up at the mention of the food "coffee and omelets it is" zane said seeing rikkis face

* * *

later at the hospital:

The doctor,Dr. Cullen, just walked out of the room that Rikki was in and walked up to Zane and Harrison who got there seven minutes before hand.

"whats wrong with her?" zane said dieing to know

"she has a badly sprained ankle, 3 fractured ribs and a bad beating to the rest of her body"

Zanes eyes widened as he didnt know she was going to have fractures and sprains

"shes lucky her ankle isnt broken"

"what!" they both yell and Dr. Cullen nods


	6. Alone

Hey everyone I'm sorry about taking so long to get this chapter done, some of you wanted to know why Harrison and Zane kind of flipped out when Dr. Cullen (sorry couldn't think of any other name at the time.) told them that Rikki was extremely close to breaking her ankle. It was because they didn't realize that her father had kicked her so hard and they were shocked. Just to let you know even though I said fractured 3 ribs I'm gunna say she broke them.

* * *

A week after Harrison rescued Rikki from "The Trailer of Hell" she was sitting on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. She was healing up pretty nicely; she was already off the cruches for her ankle but she had to have one of those wrap things on it. Her ribs were almost unnoticeable to her except for when she does alot of running or jogging which shes only done twice because of her ankle. All the bruises are healed up except for a couple on her back and stomach from her most recent beating. Harrison walked down the stairs at 7:30 on the dot.

"Hey what are you doing up? You should be asleep, it's Saturday." Harrison said

"I've Never Really Been One to sleep in." Rikki replied trying to hint that she couldn't sleep in if she wanted to before

"Ok well since you're up do you want something to eat?" Harrison asked getting the hint but knowing she wasn't ready to talk about it yet

"Already do." Rikki said holding up her Cookie Crisps' ( A/N I'm Almost out ): )

"Ok, well I've got to go to a couple of different Meetings." Harrison said

"Ok, Cool have fun."

"Thanks, but I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"You know a while back when I had a Lunch Meeting about making Mako Island a resort." Harrison asked

"Yeah?" Rikki said getting a bit uneasy

"I was wondering after all the mermaid-ness with Doctor Denman if you still like to go there?"

"I do, You're not going to try and make it a resort again are you? Because Emma and I did send everything to the Environmental Protection Agency." Rikki asked getting Protective of Mako

"No I have realized that would be quite stupid." Harrison stated

"Good."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted a boat so if you wanted to, you could go to Mako anytime you wanted."

"I don't think that's necessary." Rikki stated

"Why?"

"Well, one if I wanted to go By Boat I could barrow Zane's or Lewis's."

"Yeah well what if they, Wait wanted to?" Harrison asked confused

"Yeah um look if you promise not to exploit us or tell anyone else I have got to tell you something, because if I don't you will probably find out when trying to help heal my wounds."

"Um ok." He said even more confused

"Well we still have all of the Mermaid-Ness."

"Wait what?" Harrison asked starting to put everything together

"Emma, Cleo and I are still mermaids and we still, quite often actually swim to Mako."

"Oh ok, and don't worry your secret is going to stay, well secret and I will make sure no project goes anywhere near Mako." Harrison said "But I do have to go or I'll be late for my meeting."

"Ok see you, when will I see you?" she asked

"Around 4:30." He supplied for her

"Long meetings?"

"yeah, well you know"

* * *

(around 10:00)

Zane ran down the stairs acting quite worried and frantic because he cant find Rikki as she wasn't in her room or anywhere upstairs.

"Rikki where are you!" he yelled as soon as he ran down the stairs

"wha!" the previously sleeping Rikki screamed as she fell off the couch

"are you ok?" Zane asked

"i dont know im not the one who woke up his girlfriend by yelling her name and letting her fall off his couch!" rikki yelled

"OH um sorry."

"What was that about anyway?" Rikki asked exasperated as she sat back down on the couch

"I couldn't find you."

"OK, so what are we gunna do today, your dad is supposed to be here around 4:30 he's got these big lunch meetings." Rikki informed Him

"Well I am going to go motocross racing with Nate while you stay here and relax. Maybe have a bubble bath or something." Zane stated

"Ok, have fun" Rikki said slightly weirded out by the fact that he would think that she was willing to take a bubble bath."

"see ya, Sweetie" he said as he bit into his bagel, grabbed his helmet and kissed Rikki on the cheek then walked out the door.

* * *

(about 2 hours later)

_(ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong) _

the door bell went off about two and a half hours after Zane left_  
_

"Hold your horses, I'm coming" Rikki yelled as she walked to the front door

"How can i help you?" rikki asked as she raised her head and her eyes widened almost bugging out of her skull

"what are you doing here?" she asked the figure

"Hello Rikki, thought that you could hide from me, did you?" said the menacing voice of a man she had been scared of all her life

"what are YOU doing here?" she said exaggerating the _you_ as if it were some sort of vile creature

"I've come to take you home" he said strongly

"This is home, that _PLACE_ wasn't!" she yelled

"**RIKKI CHADWICK!!!**" Rikki flinched as he yelled her name

"OK, ok fine just let me get my bag."

"No, Now!" he yelled as she ran as fast as she could (which wasn't very fast considering her condition with her ribbs and her ankle but was still alot faster than him) to her room, quickly locked the door and pressed speed dial 1 on her phone.

"Hey this is Zane, leave a message and if i like you ill get back to you" Said Zane's voice mail

"Hey Zane its me Rikki, umm I dont know exactly how to tell you this but my dad is here, at your house and he's trying to take me!" she said quickly and pressed end and put her fully charged phone (thankfully) in a pocket in her bag hopeing that somebody would be able to track it, unlocked her door and exited her room.

"lets go" she said flatly

"finally" he said as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out of the place that she though was going to keep her from this monster.


	7. Hell And Back

Sorry, about not posting for sooooo long. I had major writers block and I know everyone else uses that excuse but its true, I swear! I'm sorry for being a really suckish writer and almost never updating. And sorry for the Grammer mistakes. And sorry about the formatting, it somehow got really messed up. sorry again for taking so long to update, hopefully the longer chapter will make up for it.

* * *

Thanks to you all for reviewing and being extermly patient with me.  
Love you all!

* * *

And a very special thanks goes out to **blitzholly** for Reviewing and constantly reminding me to work on this. THANKS BLITZHOLLY YOU ROCK!!!!

* * *

**Rikki  
**

Urgg what is that noise! Where am I? It's really dark in here! Oh God I think I'm in the trunk of a car! Ok Oww yepp, I'm defiantly in the trunk of a car, man that must have been a huge pot-hole or something cuz it hurt like hell. I wonder where my bag is, maybe my phone is even still in there. _B-bump_ (pot-hole) I think I found my bag considering it just hit me in the face. "YES!" I whisper cheer because I found my phone and, my dad is so stupid to not take my bag with him. I think as I thank my lucky stars and dial 911.

"911, please state your emergency" a lady's voice said after about 3 minutes, (there are other people in trouble you know) though she sounded annoyed and monotoned.

"Um yeah, I just got kidnapped by my abusive father." I sated

"Ok sweetie, where are you and what's your name?" the lady asked with more sympathy in her voice now and what's your name?"

"I'm not really sure, but I do know I'm in the trunk of a car and my name is Rikki Chadwick my father's name is Terry Chadwick."

"Ok sweetie stay on the line so we can try to locate you."

"The car just stopped which means he's getting out I can't stay on the line but I can leave you on the line with my phone in the trunk."

"Good enough." The lady said as I stuck my phone in one of those little pocket things used for storing milk, with about ten seconds to spare until terry opened the trunk.

* * *

**(A/N sorry I know that kind of sucked but I'm not very good with Rikki's POV.)

* * *

**

**Third person:**

Terry Chadwick drove to an abandoned house and stopped the 2003 Honda civic coupe (A/N do not own and know nothing about cars) that he got a "discount" on. Making Rikki Fly into the side of the trunk, (the side where it opens up if your interested) when he hit the breaks.

Terry had gotten out of the car around 4:30 PM. He went around to the trunk and Dragged Rikki out. He pulled her into the abandoned house, and found the door that had stairs going down to the basement. He pushed her down all 23 steps (if your falling down them it's easy to count how many there are) and after falling down the last step she hit her head on the concrete, falling on conscious.

* * *

(about an hour later)

* * *

**Rikki**

I woke up to the T.V. Door to the basement opened up and _'he' _came running down into the basement. I woke up to the T.V. in the background, the news was on and there was something about a teenager being kidnapped by their father and how the story was on next.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Terry screamed

"I didn't do anything." I lied

"Come on" he growled pulling me up the stairs and out of the basement "and keep quiet"

Once we got outside, Terry and I both noticed that there were other people outside so he tried to make it seem like we were the average daughter and father little did he know that I had other plans. So not knowing how much it would cost me or frankly if it would work or if people would care I screeched at the top of my lungs, while trying to get away from him:

"HELP! SOMBODY CALL THE COPS MY FATHER IS ABUSIVE, AND HAS BEEN ABUSING ME FOR THE PAST FIVE MONTHS! MY NAME IS RIKKI CHADWICK AND HIS NAME IS TERRY CHADWI---------" I got cut off as Terry put a hand on my mouth and dragged me to the car, once he thought the nabors couldn't see he punched me, hard might I add, in the nose and hissed "I told you to be quiet, well finish this later!" and with that he shoved me with a bit of a fight into the trunk.

* * *

**Third person:**

One of the by standing neighbors that was texting her brother on the phone said quickly that she had to go. She saw what was happening and started recording it with her cell phone. (right after Rikki said Cops)After rikki and terry left Then she proceeded to call the police after Rikki and Terry left and gave the info for where they were last seen and their names and someone said that about and hour and a half ago there was a call from a teenage girl saying her abusive father abducted her and were still on the line with the phone, and they had the location and asked her what direction it was that he went off in. The lady smiled at how smart this girl was and hung up.

* * *

**Rikki:**

Back in the trunk again **sigh** then I widen my eyes as I remember the phone.

"Hello is anybody there?" I asked

"Yes, were still here, are you in the trunk again?"

"Uh-huh, but its getting harder to breath in here."

"Ok, sweetie, you need to stop talking but you have to stay awake so that you can conserve you're air longer" she said worry etched into her voice as he yelled for some more people working in the office to come over. Then they started to tell random stories from books or talk about movies to try and keep Rikki awake.

"Ok, well there's this book that I finished last week, it's called Fahrenheit 451, It's set in the future---" she started but was cut off

"Hey I got this, why don't I take over" said another person, a guy this time "so I saw this movie last night, forgot what its called but anyway, big action movie, good for kids though too, so there's this taxi cab driver right? Just going about his business driving people to weird conventions and what not, so then these two teenagers come in and they're like these aliens with super cool powers- - - - - - "

The police guy starts to fade out as I hear police cars, That's what I've been waiting for! That noise that a year ago I would have gotten so annoyed at but is the best thing I can ever hear.

"The police are really close." I say weakly

"Ok, baby girl, just hold out a few more minutes." Movie guy pleaded

"I-I cant I'm s-sorry" I said weakly pretty much giving up

"NO come on you have to stay with us!" the "movie expert" yelled

"…………." (Rikki unconscious)

* * *

**Frank's P.O.V.**

"NOOO!" I yelled almost close to tears

"It's ok, you did the best you could." Rebecca said sofly

"Well, It wasn't good enough Damn it!" I yelled but instantly felt bad about it

"I'm sorry, Becca, I'm just stressed and as we speak she's dieing or worse, dead." I said sadly

"It's ok Frank I understand but hey look she said that the police were close and they had to be pretty damn close because we all heard the sirens."

"Yeah, I hope to god your right."

"Me too, Frankie, me too."

* * *

**Officer Venturi**

There was a guy speeding, and by speeding I mean 30 mph. over the limit. So I put on my siren trying to get him to pull over but he wouldn't. (A/N: This is right were Rikki passes out) As I was about to call it in I got a glimpse of his face in his rear-view mirror. I recognize his face from the video sent to the station not to long ago. So I called my partner Robbie.

"this is Robbie Saltzman, how may I help you"

" Hey rob, its me, I need you to connect me to the station speaker."

"K."

"Hey everyone, Its Venturi, You know that recording sent in about fifteen minutes ago?"

"Yah" they shouted

"The guy, Terry, I've got him in the car infront of me but he wont slow down, I need back up." I said then gave them the whereabout info.

(three minutes later!)

* * *

**Terry**

There's a cop behind me ha-ha he thinks he's gunna stop me! Ok now there's a cop car on either side of me, There's still a way out all I have to do is really speed up. _Rheeeeeeeee_

Ok maybe not, stupid damn cop, He cut me off! Damn. Next thing I know there's three more cop cars, Five helicopters and an ambulance here as well. Why the ambulance?

"Terry Chadwick, we have you surrounded step out of the vhiecal with your hands above your head!" The duff behind me said into a mega-phone

* * *

**Venturi**

He finally got out of that damn car, rob turned to me and said

"would you like to do the honors?" he said holding a pair of handcuffs

"My pleasure" I said grabbing the cuffs

"Terry Chadwick, you are under arrest on the account of child abuse and abduction, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights that have just been read to you?

"Yes he grumbled"

As I turned my head I saw the EMT's work on the girl.

As we walk that way to get to my car Chadwick started a conversation with someone

* * *

**Rikki **

The officer arrested my dad and was bringing him to the squad car, when I Heard something that surprised me

"I still won." he said

"and how do you see that?"

"You didn't get here in time."

"For what, I've got the girl and the arrest, well this nice officer helped with that part but still?"

"What?" dad asked and I silenetly took that as my que, so I stepped in between Harrison and Zane.

"I hope you burn in hell." I said

And after they took him away I sat down on the end of the Gurnee they though I was going to need. (The part where your feet go.)

"I did it I held out until he got arrested and now he's never coming back."

"Yeah you did it, I'm so proud of you." Zane said sitting down next to me and hugging me.

"I feel like I've been to hell and back." I said groaning

"That's because you have been." Harrison said As He, Emma, Cleo, Lewis and Ash came up to us and almost squashed me in a gigantic hug. After I finally had room to breath one last thought came to my mind before lying down with Zane and slowly closing my eyes and falling asleep on the Gurnee.

'Maybe, just maybe I'm not alone anymore, and maybe I never have to be again. And maybe at one time my skin, and gills, have been wounded and cut but I think it's safe to say that, that will never happen again.'

* * *

There is only going to be one more chapter for this story. Then I will post an epilogue. Then if I get an idea, I might post a one-shot or a two-shot sequel about Rikki's life after all of this.

* * *


End file.
